


Un'altra notte ancora

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fantasy, First Night, Language Barrier, Lust at First Sight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:M è il capo di una tribù straniera, F lo ha sposato per sancire l'alleanza fra i due popoli. Non parlano la stessa lingua, ma M è talmente attraente che F fa il possibile per farsi comprendere, e lo stesso sembra fare anche lui.





	Un'altra notte ancora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noruard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/gifts).



Quando Bataar entra nella mia tenda, so che è giunto il momento.

Non conosco ancora le usanze della sua gente, ma tra la mia se un uomo entra negli appartamenti delle donne è perché vuole una sola cosa.

Sto aspettando questo momento da quando l’ho visto la prima volta.

Prendevo nota della sua statura e del suo fisico da guerriero della steppa, mentre mio padre contrattava con un interprete la dote e i benefici che avrebbe tratto la nostra città dall’alleanza con la gente di Bataar.

Immaginavo questo giorno da quando mi ha accettata in moglie, l’unica figlia del governatore al momento senza marito. Non lo ha trovato un disonore, né un insulto, nonostante fossi vedova di recente – dopo un breve matrimonio – e non fosse chiaro se aspettassi un bambino.

Firmato il contratto matrimoniale, sono partita con lui carica di aspettativa, con al seguito le giumente cariche di olio, sale e spezie della mia dote, e con la sua gente abbiamo viaggiato per giorni, senza mai condividere la tenda, ognuno nella propria anche quando il suo seguito era di più amorosi spiriti.

Se per le mie sorelle e alcune amiche nella mia terra natale posticipare la consumazione del matrimonio è un sollievo, per me non lo è.

Voglio Bataar ogni volta che lo vedo montare in groppa al suo stallone, la pelliccia che copre le sete amate dalla sua gente, la schiena dritta e i lunghi capelli neri che scendono dritti giù dalla schiena, una parte tirata via dalla fronte in una crocchia dietro la testa.

Voglio Bataar quando mi rivolge un rispettoso cenno del capo, prima di sparire nella sua tenda – di fronte alla mia – per passare la notte da solo.

Voglio Bataar anche solo al suono del suo nome. Non sono neppure certa sia davvero il suo nome, potrebbe anche essere un titolo, ma questo non riduce l’effetto che mi fa.

Lo voglio anche ora che prende posto intorno al mio fuoco e mi fa segno di lasciargli il mestolo per versarsi la zuppa che ho preparato.

Gli tengo gli occhi addosso mentre mangia, come non avrei mai osato fare con un uomo della mia gente, ma è difficile distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Gli occhi a mandorla e la linea severa della mascella contrastano con la forma generosa delle labbra, lo rendono bellissimo, unico.

E lui mi guarda mentre lo ammiro, come per dirmi o forse chiedermi qualcosa.

Vorrei potergli parlare da quando siamo partiti, ma l’interprete non è venuto con me e nessuno sembra avere il coraggio di insegnarmi qualcosa. Solo Bataar si rivolge a me e tenta ogni tanto di parlarmi, per poi scuotere la testa frustrato dalla barriera tra noi.

Ma io sono paziente. Ho tutto il tempo per imparare la sua lingua, nel mentre non è precluso qualsiasi contatto tra noi.

C’è un unico linguaggio che non cambia da popolo a popolo e, quando Bataar posa la ciotola, mi avvicino a lui, determinata a comunicare nell’unico modo comune a entrambi.

Infatti, basta la mia vicinanza a mandargli il messaggio che volevo.

Mi prende il mento con una mano, preme le labbra sulle mie e si ritrae per guardarmi. È una domanda, la sua.

_Mi vuoi?_

La mia risposta è prendergli le mani e trascinarlo in piedi con me, poi verso il giaciglio che ho steso mentre la zuppa si cucinava. E meno male che l’ho fatto. Perché posso inginocchiarmi sulle pellicce pronte per noi e lui mi segue, gli occhi neri divorati da una fiamma che avevo creduto il riflesso del fuoco.

Mi prende il viso tra le mani, grandi, calde e ruvide, e con il pollice mi traccia il labbro inferiore, come per verificarne la morbidezza. Mi tendo in avanti, verso il suo viso, per farglielo provare con le sue stesse labbra. Gliele prendo tra le mie, le lecco da un angolo all’altro, incontro la sua lingua a metà strada e spalanco la bocca a lui perché faccia quello che vuole, perché qualsiasi cosa sarà so di volerla.

E lui non ha bisogno di parole per capirlo. Seduce la mia lingua con lunghe carezze, assaporandomi come sto assaporando lui, le narici piene del suo odore intenso di oli e cuoio.

Gli poso le mani sul petto ampio e solido e scivolo giù, per afferrare la fusciacca che tiene l’abito chiuso. La usiamo anche tra la mia gente, ma solo per stringere la tunica alla vita e non ho mai desiderato tanto scioglierla a qualcuno, nemmeno al mio primo marito, quanto lo desideri con Bataar. Forse perché è l’unica barriera tra le mie mani e la sua pelle nuda.

Mentre divora la mia bocca come se non mangiasse da giorni, lui mi affonda le mani nei capelli, con un verso di gola, che mi dice più di mille parole che i miei ricci scuri gli piacciono, nonostante siano del tutto sconosciuti tra la sua gente. Mi massaggia la nuca provocandomi un brivido che dalla testa scende lungo la schiena e mi fa chiedere – più di quando l’ho visto tenere le redini – se quelle dita possono fare altro, magari cose che il mio primo marito non sapeva fare.

Lascio cadere la fusciacca e spingo di lato lo spesso tessuto della veste, per trovare una sottoveste leggera che si fa da parte con facilità sotto le mie carezze. Le mie mani incontrano il petto di Bataar, strappandomi un sospiro mentre risalgo fino alle spalle e getto indietro tutta la stoffa che indossa. Gli rimangono solo i calzoni, ma intanto ho il suo collo scoperto, i tendini tesi fino alla clavicola, da assaporare.

Allontano le labbra dalle sue per baciargli la linea del mento e la gola, sento il movimento sotto pelle quando deglutisce. Le sue mani lasciano i miei capelli per liberarsi dalle maniche della veste e si affrettano a sciogliere anche la mia fusciacca e sbottonare la tunica, le nocche che mi sfiorano i seni nello scendere bottone dopo bottone fino all’ombelico.

Sollevo la testa per guardarlo e ammirare le mie mani ambrate sul suo petto pallido. Solo i capezzoli scuri interrompono quella distesa di muscoli e pelle bianca, su cui anche le cicatrici – di una freccia sotto la spalla, di una lama sul fianco, persino artigli sullo stomaco – sono bianche, no, argentate.

Quasi fossero gioielli, più che il ricordo di vulnerabilità.

Afferro i capezzoli tra pollice e indice e li tiro, per vedere che effetto gli fa. Lui grugnisce, chiude gli occhi, preme le mani sulle mie in un invito a continuare.

Come negarglielo?

Mi sfilo la tunica e mi libero della camicia, prima di spostarmi i capelli oltre una spalla e chiudere le labbra su uno di quei capezzoli, tormentarli con la lingua, l’orecchio teso a sentire il respiro di Bataar farsi pesante e i suoi versi bassi. Lascio scendere una mano lungo il suo stomaco glabro, sui calzoni, dove posso tracciare col palmo la sua erezione che si tende sotto la stoffa.

Bataar mi prende per i fianchi e mi spinge distesa sulle pellicce, in suo potere come un’offerta al tempio. Si piega su di me, i capelli che ricadono intorno a noi in una cortina di notte da cui filtra la luce tremolante del fuoco. Mi guarda negli occhi mentre mi bacia le labbra e continua a guardarmi scendendo lungo il collo, sulla fossetta alla base, e sul petto. Mi stringe un seno in una mano, lo manipola con misurata rudezza, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle espressioni sul mio viso.

Mi inarco sotto di lui, lo incoraggio nelle sue esplorazioni del mio corpo, dai seni al ventre, fino a farmi scivolare giù dai fianchi i pantaloni larghi e scoprirmi alla sua vista, alle sue mani e alla sua bocca. Mi schiude le gambe per guardarmi e soffia su di me, e anche se lo fa piano, l’effetto è devastante. Non so come affrontare questa ondata di calore che si innalza dai miei lombi.

Mi divincolo, lo attiro sopra di me. Con uno strattone, sciolgo il laccio dei suoi pantaloni e lo afferro per farlo entrare in me, dove so come gestire le mie reazioni e dove so cosa aspettarmi.

Bataar mi scruta, spingendo in me, e nel ritrarsi si porta le mie gambe sopra le spalle e la spinta successiva mi fa sussultare, inarcare la schiena e gridare. Mi riempie tutta e quando si ritrae non ho il tempo di rimpiangere la sua assenza che affonda in me con uno schiocco di pelle contro pelle. E lo fa ancora, lo sguardo fisso su di me, obbligandomi a tenere gli occhi aperti per mostrargli tutto quello che provo.

A ogni spinta si fa più difficile reggere quello sguardo. Vorrei che chiudesse quegli occhi e bevesse le mie urla con la sua bocca, ma rimane inginocchiato lontano da me, con le mie gambe sulle spalle, e la sua erezione che affonda e si ritrae, e affonda ancora con decisione per ritrarsi con lentezza esasperante.

Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa rapido, ma lui non emette alcun verso, come se la concentrazione sul mio viso e sul mio corpo gli impedisse di lasciarsi andare del tutto..

Artiglio le pellicce sopra la mia testa, un’altra ondata mi attraversa bruciante e sono io che urlo anche quanto lui non si concede ancora. Perché lo sento, è ancora turgido in me e mi affonda le dita nei fianchi per tenermi in posizione, contro di lui, intorno a lui.

Ma appena sono di nuovo padrona di me, faccio scivolare le gambe giù dalle sue spalle e mi metto carponi sulle pellicce. Gli lancio un’occhiata, per trovarlo a fissarmi con gli occhi sgranati, le labbra schiuse.

 _Vieni_ , gli dico con lo sguardo.

 _Vieni_ , gli ripeto, inarcando la schiena per sollevare le natiche verso di lui, come una gatta in calore.

E lui viene.

Mi prende i fianchi e scivola in me con un verso gutturale. Ma non si muove ancora. Preme le mani sulle pellicce ai lati delle mie e mi posa un bacio sulla spalla. È così grande che mi copre tutta, così caldo e confortevole che posso vedermi passare l’inverno tra le sue braccia e non sentire freddo per un solo attimo.

Piego la testa di lato, liberando il collo dai capelli, e lui non ha bisogno che gli dica altro, mi bacia la pelle appena scoperta e scende lungo la mia schiena, il più in basso che può senza uscire dal tutto da me.

Poi rientra con un colpo di reni e mi fa tremare tutta, e quando lo fa ancora, gemo gettando la testa indietro. Infine chiudo gli occhi per godermi appieno la sensazione di lui dentro di me, di ogni spinta che altro non è che il mare in ritirata per preparare un’onda maggiore di quelle che mi hanno travolta prima.

Come se non bastassero la posizione e le spinte accompagnate i suoi ansiti, Bataar mi afferra un seno, tormenta il capezzolo e scende con la mano lungo il mio ventre fino a toccarmi poco più giù rispetto all’ingresso in cui si muove. Mi tocca in quel punto dove origina la pulsazione che si è espansa e si espande attraverso il mio corpo da appena ha messo piede nella mia tenda.

La mia mano corre sopra la sua, non so se per fermarlo o per incoraggiarlo, ma in qualsiasi caso lui non si ferma, aumenta la pressione delle dita mentre spinge in me.

Ed è lì che scorgo infine l’onda che si stava preparando. Il braccio con cui mi reggo cede, premo il viso sulle pellicce e grido, grido come non ho mai fatto, sconvolta da un’estasi a cui nessuno mi ha preparata. Estasi che contagia Bataar, che con un ultimo affondo si riversa in me e si china in avanti fino a premere la fronte sulla mia schiena, il suo urlo che riverbera attraverso il mio corpo e amplifica l’effetto dell’onda che mi travolge ancora, a più riprese, così intensa da stordirmi.

Lui scivola fuori e io mi rotolo sul fianco, per guardarlo, alcune ciocche nere appiccicate sulla fronte sudata, che respira a bocca aperta, negli occhi un languore che contrasta con la forza che sembra ancora animarlo.

Solleva la metà di pelliccia libera dal mio peso e vi si infila sotto, per farmi poi segno di imitarlo, di accoccolarmi tra le braccia aperte con cui mi invita.

Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte. Mi sposto di lato per liberare la pelliccia e scivolo al di sotto, accoccolandomi tra le sue braccia, contro il suo petto sotto cui lo sento palpitare rapido. Lui mi abbraccia, mi preme la testa sulla sua spalla liscia e posa un bacio sulla mia tempia, sull’orecchio, tra i capelli.

E mi sussurra qualcosa, che dapprima non capisco, le parole sconosciute.

Ma se chiudo gli occhi, cambiano e diventano comprensibili.

Non sarà la nostra ultima notte.

**Author's Note:**

> Colpo di fulmine con questo prompt, tale che mi sono lanciata nell’apparentemente impossibile impresa di fillarlo prima della fine del mese (è stato pubblicato il 22!)  
> Ma ce l’ho fatta e voglio tanto bene a questi personaggi, anche se mi hanno fatto compagnia per pochissimo tempo :°)  
> Il titolo è liberamente ispirato al meraviglioso " _[Un altro giorno ancora](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39712273-un-altro-giorno-ancora)_ " di Bianca Marconero, che mi ha conquistata a tradimento quest'estate e di cui sto leggendo l'ultima uscita – ed è probabilmente per questo che è uscita naturale la prima persona presente, eh eh eh.  
> Detto questo, solita solfa: nemmeno questa storia è betata con la profondità delle mie altre. Ma un grandissimo grazie va comunque a Chià e Mel per il supporto e i commenti a caldo, freddo e tiepido ♥  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
